A Hero at Heart
by Kikyo S. Phantomhive
Summary: After a tragic incident, Mario and Luigi are left to take care of Link's child. But when they return the child to Link months later, they don't realize who is planning to kidnap him. (I'm not a great summarizer) Currently desperately close to falling off the ledge of being written.


It was a rainy night at Peach Castle. The usually bright, cheery castle looked damp and mysterious in the dark rain. Inside the grand halls, Mario and Luigi were having a usual conversation, eating spaghetti, when they heard a very faint knocking on the door. The two Italians exchanged a confused look.

"Who would be here this late?" Mario complained, his accent clear as day in his words. "I hope it's not that stupid toad complaining about his broken toilet."

Luigi blinked at his brother. "Geez, Mario, what's been your problem today?"

Mario shook his head. "I'm sorry. Maybe it's just that Bowser hasn't been doing anything. I thought maybe he'd be trying to steal Mario Jr. any second now, but we haven't seen a trace of him. He could be up to anything, Luigi."

Luigi nodded, the gesture enough for his brother to understand. They walked over to the door, and Luigi opened it tentatively. On the other side, soaked and muddy, was Link. Mario and Luigi gasped at the warrior. He shivered in the cold air, his golden hair damp and messy, covering his eyes. In his arms was a small bundle of blue.

"Link…" was all Mario could manage to say. Link looked up at them, his blue eyes clouded and dead. He took a shaky breath, unable to speak. He simply held out the bundle, which stirred a little and began to wail an innocent cry.

"Link, come inside. You're going to freeze to death to death!" Luigi said, moving so Link could walk past him. Mario took the bundle and sat down on the couch. Link stood next to him, staring at nothing.

Mario gaped at what he was holding. In his arms, a delicate infant cried. Luigi wrapped a thick towel around Link, and forced him to sit down. He sat hesitantly, staring at his hands. Mario examined him, a great warrior in a helpless state of sorrow.

"Link, what happened?" Luigi asked slowly.

Link tried to calm his breathing. After a few seconds, he began talking in a shaky voice. "Well, I was just out hunting some monsters when Talon came up to me and he said-" Link paused as his voice started quavering. "-he said that Malon was having her baby. I went as fast as I could to get a doctor and… I… damn it!" Link covered his face with his hands, sobbing.

Mario and Luigi didn't have to hear another word to piece together the rest of the story. Luigi asked, "Then what are you going to do?"

A few minutes passed as Link's sobs died down, and finally he answered Luigi's question. "I want you to take care of him for a while."

Mario shook his head. But he knew that, by the way Link was acting, there was no way he would be able to take care of the child. He just hoped Link could take him back soon.

* * *

Five months passed. Mario and Luigi took care of the child alongside Mario Jr., naming him Lucio, even though they felt Link should receive the honor. Within the halls of Peach Castle, the baby had been well cared for, and Peach even taught him a few words. But it was past the time they should return him to his father.

"I'm actually going to miss him," Mario said as they prepared for the journey.

"Me too. But he should be raised by his dad," Luigi explained.

The two brothers set out across the mountains between Hyrule and their world. The journey was tough, especially since Lucio would constantly flail around, and they both wondered how Link had managed to travel through. But finally, the mountains parted to reveal a large, breezy field. Using a map, Mario and Luigi raced through the plains until they reached Lon Lon Ranch. They walked into the old ranch uncomfortably, the area strangely deserted. But then they spotted Link with a horse, and they rushed to greet him.

Link looked genuinely surprised to see them. "Hey guys!" he smiled to them. "What did you travel all the way here for?"

Luigi stopped to catch his breath for a second, then explained, "Link, we're here to give you Lucio back."

Mario held out the baby to him, who had grown thin blonde hair. Link stared at him, as though he didn't know who he was looking at. Then, he took the baby, smiling vaguely. Mario explained a bit about how Lucio had been, gave some things to Link, and he and Luigi left. Lucio cried as they did.

Link held the baby up to the sky. "How am I supposed to take care of you?" he said, then took Lucio inside. He put the baby in a crib and gave him something to eat, staring into the baby's pleasant blue eyes and seeing Malon. Lucio smiled innocently at his father and babbled nonsense. After a while, Link decided to get some sleep.

He slept in the same room as Lucio in case something happened, but when something did happen, Link didn't awaken. And when he arose the next morning, he saw an empty crib.


End file.
